Jackie Condon (role)
Profile Name: Jackie (Condon) (Cobb} Nickname: Dusterhead (in July Days) Played By: Jackie Condon (actor) Born: 1918 Relatives: Father, Mother, Stepfather, Joe Cobb (brother), Jean (sister), Chubby (stepbrother), seven aunts, four uncles and two grandmothers (unnamed, mentioned in The Champeen!) Clubs: Cluck Cluck Klams, 4th Ave. Athalatick Club, Junior Police Squad, Junior Fire Squad 2, Royle Secret Order Of Lion-Harted Nights, Manhattan Club First Short: Our Gang Last Short: Election Day Character Bio: '''Jackie Condon is one of the earliest of the Little Rascals in the group. He begins as sort of the tag-along kid then grows up into the All-American boy, appearing at times as a local tough. Not much is known about his family, but he eventually turns out to be the brother of Joe Cobb, and through Joe, more additions about their siblings and family are discovered. They have a sister named Jean, but on other occasions Jackie appears to be a sibling of Mary, Mickey, and Jack, though not at the same time. Their mother sells fireworks in The Glorious Fourth. After Jackie heads on to high school, his father possibly passes on, their mother marrying the father of Chubby Chaney in Railroadin'. However, continuity between shorts often remains shaky and unstable and background facts continually and frequently change at times. Jackie appears at Mother Malone's Boarding School in Boys To Board. His best friends include Joe and Ernie, but he runs with a large group of kids whose number and members are always changing. Together, they mimic the Ku Klux Klan in a club called the Cluck Cluck Klams in Lodge Night, little aware of the sinister nature of the actual group. With them, he plays football in No Noise and baseball in Official Officers, helps the gang create a barbershop in Big Business and hangs around with Mr. Anderson, the local blacksmith in July Days. The gang also has their fair share of adventures ranging from getting confused as welfare kids for a trip to San Francisco in A Pleasant Journey, getting stuck in the getaway car of auto thieves in Lodge Night and riding a train to New York City in The Big Town. (Just how he and the gang reach both San Francisco and New York City by train in short trips separately is unrevealed.) Jackie earns money for ice cream by selling lemonade and hot dogs at the racetrack in Derby Day and splitting a dollar with Joe, Mickey and Farina by posing for the doll-maker in Mary, Queen of Tots. He doesn't always get along with Joe, once filling Joe's saxophone with pepper to annoy him in Commencement Day and not inviting Joe to his birthday party in Ten Years Old. Joe seems to be only a year older than Jackie, but Jackie eventually grows taller than he. With the gang, they get to attend a children's outing sponsored by Mrs. Pennington Van Rensselaer in One Terrible Day. Jackie is also practically a double for Roosie, an earlier Rascal, for Mickey's cousin Percy from High Society, and for the kidnapped heir Adelbert Wallingford from The Mysterious Mystery!. '''Quotes: * "Huh! say, Jimmy, t'ain't what yer do wot counts - s'wot yer wear!" - Jackie in Our Gang * "Bye, bye, T-bone - I'll see y' in Frisco." - Jackie in A Pleasant Journey * "The joy - and terror of seven aunts, four uncles and two grandmothers." - Narration about Jackie in The Champeen! * "Whooie - Lookit the moonface!" - Jackie in Boys To Board * "I wanna be barber --- It's my turn to cut somebody ---" - Jackie in Big Business * "She's cashier at our barber shop --- She's a widow ---" - Jackie describing Mary in Big Business * "Lissen, woman - Never talk to a man when he's shavin'." - Jackie in The Big Town * "They're over at that ol' studio -- An' they'll be arrested for trespassin'! --" - Jackie and Turkey-egg in Better Movies * "A case of runt-o pup-o - As we say in Latin." - Jackie in Love My Dog * "- I gotta new electric hootnanny. To initiate members. --" Jackie in Tired Business Men * "- Let's write him a note. Scare all his fat off. --" Jackie in Tired Business Men * "Aw, I bet my old man can lick his old man! --" Jackie in Tired Business Men * "We'll hide here till it's dark. An' then go to Mexico. --" Jackie in Tired Business Men * "- They'll hang us anyway - We might as well die fightin'--" Jackie in Tired Business Men * "Let's play hooky an' go in the movies - Mama says I look like Mr. Menjou." - Jackie in Playin' Hookey * "This etiquette I got don't taste so good." - Jackie in Crazy House Notes/Trivia * Jackie Condon is not to be confused with Jackie Cooper or Jackie Davis. ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters Category: Tag-A-Long Characters Category: Sibling Characters Category: 1922 Characters Category: 1923 Characters Category: 1924 Characters Category: 1925 Characters Category: 1926 Characters Category: 1927 Characters Category: 1928 Characters Category: 1929 Characters Category: Leader Characters